A story that is supposed to be about Applejack but is not
by lionkingforever
Summary: What's Applejack's favorite fruit? Duh, apples. But Rainbow Dash discover that apples was the wrong answer all along. You also witness the shit Princess Luna puts up with. (MLP:RIM)


AT RAINBOW DASH'S HOME...

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said and smiled sweetly as a panicked Rainbow Dash opened the cloudy door to her cloudy home. "Fluttershy!" was all Rainbow Dash said as pulled the yellow mare inside.

"Um, is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked as her she went and sat on a light blue cloudy couch.

"NOOOO!" Rainbow Dash yelled loudly as she (Rainbow Dash) held her head with her hooves. When she did this Fluttershy realized that something is _really_ wrong. "Oh dear. What happened?" Fluttershy asked holding a hoof to her mouth.

Rainbow Dash slowly unwrapped her hooves from her head and looked uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

The blue mare sighed and began explaining "Well, I went to AJ's house a-and she told to me tha-that her favourite fruit is…PEARS!" "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed both pegasi.

"I-I-I can't be-believe that, that her f-f-favourite fruit is…PEARS! She know tha-that Twilight's c-c-c-coltfriend HATES pear!" Fluttershy shouted. "I KNOW!" agreed Dash.

"We need to warn others." the horrified blue athlete said which Fluttershy nodded.

THE NEXT DAY…

There was thousands- no wait MILLIONS of posters saying "Warning: Applejack's favourite fruit is PEARS." "The horror! The horror!" said a mare before she fainted. "Oh my! H-how come!" said another mare after gasping, and there were so many more comments like this among the ponies of Ponyvile.

AT PRINCESS TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY...

"Girls, as you all know you have been summoned here by me to stop Applejack from loving…pears." Twilight said and rolled her eyes as her coltfriend gasped.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst possible thing!" Rarity screamed and Pinkie Pie replied "I know. I mean, AJ has gone coco loco because she likes…pears. Which is totally crazy, cause her family obsessed with apple but she li-" and she kept blabbering on for an hour though nopony cared.

"Gosh! This so much worse that the tenth issue of Power Ponies!" Spike exclaimed.

"Well girls I have a pla-" Twilight was about to finish but was interrupted as the door to her library slammed open and there was standing the very (in)famous orange pear-lover.

"NOW Y'ALL HAVE ONLY TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN TO MEH, WHAT THE BUCK IS HAPPENING!" Applejack hollered as she threw her hat on the ground.

"Gah! It's APPLEjack, the PEAR-lover!" screamed everypony except AJ. "I-I can't believe you! How can you betray your family by loving PEARS-" Rainbow Dash started but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence cause Applejack said (actually hollered again) "SERIOUSLY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YA JUDGE YOUR FRIEND BASED ON WHAT SHE LIKES! SHAME ON YA ALL!" and she went out of the door.

The others were about to argue but then Applejack's words started to sink in.

"Um…are you guys feeling guilty too?" was all Fluttershy said before everypony else nodded. "Yeah, we judged her based on what she likes so…" the purple alicorn started "WE are the ones whose reputation should...be totally burned." the blue pegasus finished.

Suddenly Applejack opened the door an came in "Do ya all REALLY feel guilty?".

"Yes AJ! We are all SO sorry!" Twilight said after realising her flaw. "Yeah, you're were right we shouldn't have judged you based on what you like." Rainbow Dash said and Pinkie said "You may like…pears, but that doesn't stop you from being a good friend Applejack!" and hugged the orange earthpony.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and said "Take a letter Spike." which Spike replied "You are nothing but a bitch, now use your own magic to write a letter. I'm going to read some comics, bye." and went to read some comics.

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

She levitated a pen and scroll, and started writing and reading out loud "Dear Princess Celestia, today I- well WE, learned a valuable lesson about friendship. We learned that you should NEVER judge somepony based on what they like. Basically, the lesson of "Pride and Prejudice". Did you get that Spike? Oh wait, I am writing." and then Spike (reluctantly) sent the letter to the fatty white alicorn AKA Princess Celestia.

AT THE ROYAL CANTERLOT CASTLE...

"Oh look Luna, a letter from that weird lavender bookworm." said Celestia joyfully as she opened the letter and started reading "Dear Princess Celestia, today I- well WE, learned a valuable lesson about friendship. We learned that you should NEVER judge somepony based on what they like. Basically, the lesson of "Pride and Prejudice". PS. Stop eating cakes, you are getting REAAALLY fat.(Twilight didn't mention that part to her friends.)"

And then screamed "LUNAAA! (The night princess enters "Yes, sister?") BANISH THAT STUPID SO-CALLED PRINCESS TO THE MOOON! BANISH HER! BANISH ALL OF HER KIN!" "What has happened to thou, sister? Calm down." was what Princess Luna said.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! AAAHHHH!" and with that the solar princess ran out of the room screaming as if her mane was on fire (Which couldn't have happened, cause her mane was, you know?).

"Sister…" softly whispered Luna before she muttered "The shit I put up with." and went to stop her sister from screaming.

On her way she saw Prince Blueblood holding a still-screaming Celestia in the air with his magic.

"Oh hi nephew. Anything new?" asked Luna as Blueblood allowed her to hold his aunt with her own magic "Nothing new. How did the meeting go with the Saddle Arabian ponies go?" he answered/asked.

"Um, it was alright. By the way…" she leaned closer to her handsome nephew and whispered to him "How many times have you exactly bedded your hot fashionista marefriend?"

Blueblood whistled and answered "That's none of your business." and went away.

Luna then took Celestia to her room and after seeing that she could NOT calm her down, she sent her sister to a mental hospital.


End file.
